


The Snow Came Down

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by the TransSiberian Orchestra song "The Snow Came Down".</p><p>Listening to Christmas music and being unable to sleep makes me write strange things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Snow Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the TransSiberian Orchestra song "The Snow Came Down".
> 
> Listening to Christmas music and being unable to sleep makes me write strange things.

He was so tired. He had been riding this train for what seemed like weeks. It was the only way to reach to reach his destination.

He stared out the window and watched the snowy lands go by. Why did she move so far out here? She lived in such a warm place before, why here? Maybe it was that it reminded her of the better parts of the game.

He shifted himself and settled down to nap again. But he couldn't. He was exhausted but he wanted to be awake when he got there. He had to be awake when he met her again after so long.

He stared outside. Small towns would occasionally emerge in the distance, their lights providing little beacons of civilization out here in the night-shrouded wilderness.

He wondered if she would be there waiting for him? It had been so long since they arranged for this meeting. He certainly hadn't forgotten. It was the only thing that motivated him for the past 6 years.

The snow started falling outside. She loved snow. He didn't care for it, but it made her happy. That's all that mattered.

Hours passed. It felt like an eternity. So long since he's seen her and so much longer until he sees her again.

The train whistle blew and one of the conductors passed by and told him his destination was soon. He got up and grabbed his stuff.

Eventually the train slowed and he disembarked. It was such a tiny place.

And no one was there.

She forgot didn't she. He had received directions to her place once a long time ago when she first moved her. Could he remember it? Only way to be sure was to set out.

He saw the fresh footprints in the newly fallen snow when he rounded the small building that served as a terminal for this isolated station. They led up to the platform where it was obvious someone had paced for quite some time and then they went into the station building. He followed them in.

She was there on a bench next to the fire. Fast asleep. She had waited for him until she couldn't stay awake.

He draped his coat over her and tucked her in. He sat down on the floor next to her so he could watch her sleep. She was so beautiful when she was asleep.

Hell, she was beautiful all the time. He needed to remind her of that more often.

Eventually her eyes flickered open.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."  
"You made it! I tried to stay away but-"  
"I know. But I'm now here with you.  
And that's all that matters."  
Dave took hold of Jade's hand and helped her up.  
"Let's head home"

They left the station hand-in-hand as the snow came down.


End file.
